Chapter 1 Of In Love With Affection
by ThatGurlDomo
Summary: A girl finding love in the wrong places. A void needs to be filled and she can't seem to find the right thing to fix it.


I laid on the couch with my phone in hand waiting for his call, for what I can honestly say was a full four hours. Is it really that serious? I keep asking myself. I won't know the answer until I actually get a damn phone call from him. As I was scrolling through my Instagram; my phone began ringing. I immediately sat up and answered the phone trying not sound eager, "Hello".

"Hey beautiful", said the voice at the other end of the phone.

Automatically I knew who it was and my excitement turned to frustration. "Oh hey Travis", I said trying to sound interested.

"I have some time this weekend, thinking we should make something happen" he said effortlessly.

"Sure why not, I don't have any plans anyways", I said pleasantly.

"Okay it's a date, see you then", he said as he hung up.

I took the phone from my ear a bit bemused. "Bye to you too, Have a good day", I said to the phone obviously talking to myself. This is how most of our conversations seem to go.

Travis and I met a few years ago through a mutual friend at a social gathering. I was invited to a party to celebrate my friend's birthday and he attended. Travis was absolutely the most attractive male that attended this birthday bash. All night, I was eyeing that handsome, tall, dark hair gentleman. He was well put together with a smile that would light up the entire room. He looked like a model out of a magazine. I really had no interest in him other than staring at him all night, but then he approached me. He was really sweet, I, eating up all the bull that he was feeding me. After that night, we went on a total of four dates and after the last date as I made my way to the front door. I turned around and smiled, "I had a good night". He grabbed me and hugged me with his broad arms as he spoke softly, "the night isn't over yet", then passionately kissed me. After that I had to test the waters. Ever since then that's all we've been, he only calls when he is in town and I call if I happen to be in his city or if I feel like getting away for a weekend.

Now I'm back to staring at my phone wanting for this amazing guy name Bradley to call. Bradley is a nicely built man with long straight hair and beard. He has a sweet bad boy look that drives me wild. We met at my favorite café where I got my coffee every morning. He works in the same area as me, so we tend to bump into one another fairly often. I would see him every day and not say a word, until one day I built up the confidence to start a conversation.

I was waiting for our daily dose of caffeine, when I noticed that he was ordering for what looked like his entire office. With his strong large arms, he tried to carry all four coaster of coffee at once,which was impossible. So I quickly grabbed my drink and asked, "Would you like my help?"

He continued to pick up the items, "Thank you but I think I got it".

"I think you're struggling", I grabbed two of the coasters and one bag, "I'll just help you to your car".

He looked up at me and said, "Thank you".

"No problem, just lead the way" I said with a smile.

I followed him to his car. The entire walk I was glued to his flexed arms. Once we got to his car he placed everything into his Black 2015 BMW.

"Thank you?" he said waiting for me to respond.

"Porsha", I said.

He held out his hand to shake mine, "I'm Bradley, nice to meet you"

"Likewise" I responded shaking hismanly soft hands.

"I owe you big time", he smiled.

"I'll hold you to that", I responded.

I hadn't seen him for a whole week. During my lunch break one day, I decided to refill my coffeeat my favorite spot. As I waited for my drink I saw him walking in. I had been thinking about this guy nonstop since our little encounter. So when I saw him, I had an uncontrollable urge to smile. He slowly made his way over to the pick-up counter looking downat his phone. As he stood there in the form of perfection, I had no choice but to walk over to him, "Hey stranger". He looked up startled and said, "Hey".

"Sorry didn't mean to bother you", I replied.

He put away his phone and said, "No your fine, just thatI've never seen you in here at this time"

"It's just been one of those days"

"Porsha, right?"

"You remembered", I replied

"It's hard to forget a face like yours"

Skeptical I replied, "I hope that's a good thing"

"Yeah, at least for you"

The way he looked at me, made me feel like he genuinely wanted just me.

Now I'm here reminiscing, hoping that our next conversation is as intoxicating as the first. "This is ridiculous", I said as I put my phone down and went to the kitchen. As I opened the fridge the doorbell rang. I ignored it the first time and grabbed the orange juice out the fridge. As I reach to get a cup out of the cabinet the bell rings again. I froze for a second and thought to myself that it could be Bradley. I quickly ran over to the front door, peaked and of course another disappointment. I prep myself to put a fake smile as I open the door.

"Hey babe", said Victoria as she gently kisses Porsha on the lips letting herself into the apartment.

Porsha closes the door, "I didn't know you were back in town?"

"I wanted to surprise you", she pulls a tiffany box out of her pocket. "I remembered you said you wanted it", Victoria hands the box to Porsha with pleasure.

Porsha examines the box as she slowly opens it. When she opens it she couldn't believe Victoria remembered. Inside was a diamond plated bracelet. Porsha had been eyeing the bracelet, the last few times her and Victoria took a visit to the mall.

Porsha smiles as she looks back at Victoria, "You really got it", and Porsha pauses for a second then wraps her arms around Victoria's waist and kisses her. "Your amazing", Porsha adds with the biggest grin on her face.

Victoria pulls her hands around her smiling, "I know, I'm probably the best thing in your life right now".

Porsha was a bit offended with her comment, so she lets go of Victoria and looks at her as if she was crazy. "Do you really think so?" Porsha replies with an attitude.

Victoria smiles, grabs Porsha's hand and pulls her close, "It was a joke, calm down".

Porsha, still looks upset kisses Victoria.

"Babe I know you could have anyone you want, but I'm glad it's me", Victoria says sincerely.

Victoria backed her up against the wall; tenderly kissing her while taking a layer of clothing off with each kiss. As she made her way down her body, she got on her knees and lifted her legs around her shoulders. Victoria began using her tongue to pleasure her. Just as Porsha began moaning, Victoria stood up and Porsha's body swung down to Victoria's legs. Victoria continued to pleasure Porsha as she carried her into the room. When she got her into the bedroom, Victoria swung Porsha's body back up and threw her on the bed. Victoria climbed on top of Porsha and began kissing her on her neck. Porsha pushes Victoria off her and climbs on top. She slowly starts takes off her shirt then made her way down her body. Once Porsha got her unclothed she began kissing her at her waist and made her way down to her foot. She gently began licking each toe. As Victoria began to moan, she began to suck on them. Porsha then opened Victoria's legs and began pleasuring her. They both satisfied one another straight to sleep.

Then next morning, Porsha wakes up and Victoria's arms are wrapped around her. She slowly gets up out of the bed, goes into the kitchen,and grabs her phone that is on the counter. She had three missed calls, all of which are from Bradley. He also left a voicemail saying, "Hey sexy, just wanted to see you. I hope I'm not too late. Call me when you get this". Porsha, not knowing what to do dialed Bradley's number, the phone rang twice before he answered, "Hey Sexy".

To Be Continued…


End file.
